thewarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons and Items
The following is a list of weapons and items in ''The Warriors'' video game. Melee weapons *Barbed wire stick - has 3 overall hits *Baseball bat - has 6 hits, 3 throw hits *Bolt-cutters - has 5 overall hits *Broken beer bottle - has 2 hits, 1 throw hit *Broom - has 1 throw hit *Brown bass guitar - has 1 overall hit *Butcher's knife - has 6 overall hits *Chair leg *Chinese axe *Chinese hook *Chinese spear *Cleaver *Cobb's baseball bat - has 3 throw hits *Crowbar - has 10 hits, 5 throw hits *Frying pan *Guitar - has 1 overall hit *Knife - has 1 overall hit *Machete - has 3 hits, 2 throw hits *Pan *Pipe - has 3 overall hits *Pool cue *Rake *Red guitar - has 1 overall hit *Salami *Shovel - has 3 overall hits *Sledgehammer - has 4 overall hits *Spiked bat *Stick - has 3 overall hits *Table leg *Unbreakable bat *Whack-A-Mole hammer *White bass guitar - has 1 overall hit *White guitar - has 1 overall hit *Wrench - has 5 overall hits Throwable weapons *Baseball *Beef *Beer bottle *Bong *Brick *Chicken *Clangers (The Hi-Hats) *Dog bowl *Donut *Drumstick *Foam finger *Goose *Hot dog *Ice cream *Molotov cocktail - the only weapon of this category that can't be smashed over someone's head *Paint can *Pool ball *Skull bong Heavy throwable weapons * Bass drum * Bin * Boom box * Box * Cash register - 3 throw hits * Chair * Chicken cage - doesn't break straight away; blood comes out once destroyed * Cinderblock * Drum * Flour bag * Flour basket * Garbage bag * Paint tin * Stool * Washing basket Items Flash Flash is a health item that the player and/or other Warriors can use to revive unconscious characters. When you use it, replenishes all your health, but in Unleash the Fury mode the flash doesn't replenish all your health, it replenishes a little part of your max health instead. To acquire this item, you can go to a flash dealer, or sometimes, some characters drop them when defeated. You can carry a maximum of 3, or 4 if you complete a certain Coney Objective. Handcuffs The handcuffs are used by the police. After completing the bonus objective Vigilante Justice, you will be able to use them to arrest other peds or players, to use it, you have to press R (It only works when the ped/player is grabbed on the floor) and then you have to find the vibration zone in order to arrest him/her. You can carry no more than 9 at a time. Cuff Keys The keys are used to open handcuffs and free other peds or players of your same team. Other Warriors can also use it to free you. You can carry 9 at once. Spray Paint The spray is used for throw-ups and burners. It can be used as a weapon too, when you press Triangle+Circle (PlayStation) or Y+B (XBOX). You can carry 9 at a time. Pepper Spray You can't use pepper spray in the game, but female civilians can have pepper spray, and can spray you if you attack them. Gun You can't use a gun in the game, but Luther and three Lizzies (Starr, Dana and a Hispanic Lizzie) use one in the film, whilst Birdie, Starr & Luther use it in the game. The gun is based off a snub-nosed revolver pistol. Giant Stick The Giant stick was used by Diego, in ''Adios Amigo''. Trivia * If you throw a long weapon (e.g. bat) while facing a wall, while stood still, the weapon will fly right through the wall. * Baseballs and pool balls will not break if just thrown - it must be smashed over someone's head. * Beef may break on the first throw, but may take a few tries. ** However, smashing beef over someone's head will break the beef, leaving it on the ground before vanishing. * Bins and garbage bags will drop a single beer bottle each time one is destroyed, but only if the player is close to it. * Smashing a beer bottle on someone's head at close range will create the broken beer bottle, which can only be created this way, and is never otherwise spawned. This weapon also has its own 3 grapple moves, much like the knife does, but does much less damage than the knife. ** Also like the knife, the broken beer bottle can cut jugulars in stealth mode. * If the player has only one dose of flash, it can still be used to heal the player AND revive a Warrior at the same time (through a glitch) - just go over the wrecked Warrior, then press the revive button, but just before the player puts hands on the Warrior's chest, press the self-heal button. * Like tables, chairs will drop a leg when smashed, and can be used as a weapon. Category:Lists Category:The Warriors Rockstar